Valaskr Journals - Volume 1
by LoneQuilava
Summary: Team Valaskr, a Team of Pokemon that has no purpose whatsoever! It's clean, but may get M ratings later. Review if ya want, I want to see your thoughts!
1. Valaskr Journals - Chapter 1

As a little note

"Insert text" is speech spoken physically.

" _Insert text"_ is speech spoken telepathically.

Razor jumped back, gripping his scalchop. The Seviper in front of him hissed, charging at the Oshawott once again. Upon dodging once again, the Otter neatly dropped the rather large pouch of berries he was assigned to bring back to the campgrounds, and he having to harm someone wasn't making him feel any better about work.

" _Razor? Where are you?_ " He heard a voice speak within him. He couldn't answer back, since he has to focus to talk back to his teammate. He quickly slid around the Seviper, who was still hopelessly trying to get food. Jumping up, he struck the Seviper's head with the bottom of his shell, striking with force enough to not break a skull. The Seviper fell flat on the ground, unconscious. Razor sighed, grabbing a few berries and leaving them by the Seviper. As he walked down the path to the camp grounds, he closed his eyes.

" _Sorry Snivel, ran into a bit of trouble. I'm fine now, I'll be at the campgrounds in a few minutes._ "

Razor set the pouch of berries down in the back Garden of the camp, the Chansey that tended to the Medi-Center as well as the said gardens happily taking them. Snivel sighed, looking at Razor with concern.

"You could've at _least_ told me you were in a bit of a tough spot."

Razor looked at the Grass Snake with a blank, unamused expression.

"You know I can't do that in a fight. It's hard enough that we're not supposed to be doing any lethal damage to any Pokemon."

The Snivy sighed, shrugging.

"I have no problem with that rule. It's simple once you're used to it."

"Simple...Right..."

Snivel giggled, smiling at the Oshawott. Her light blue eyes lightly shined in the morning sun.

"Did you wanna go get something to eat? We still have to go on another supply run soon."

"Sure. Food sounds damn good right about now..."

 _End of Chapter 1_

Sooooo...Hi. This is my first fanfic here and I'm sorry if it's bad or if it's too short ;3; I swear I can do better. Also, forgive me for any spelling mistakes that I might've missed, I am fairly fluent in English but me typing fast screws me up. A lot. Anyways, I am not a man for words and I don't really know how to introduce myself. Just expect some more later on!

-Qui


	2. Valaskr Journals - Chapter 2

_"Now, what was the first rule of our team?"_

 _"Never harm Pokemon unless if it's needed."_

 _"Good. I hope you all remember that well, for it will be important in the future"_

 ** _Razor and Snivel - POV_**

"Aaah..." Razor sighed contently. Snivel giggled, smiling.

"The food wasn't that good was it?" Snivel asked, leading him out the door. They head for the woods just outside the campground's entrance, being ordered to get some wood for a building that was being designed soon.

"Well I wouldn't call it bad. Decent, for a breakfast." The Oshawott chuckled to himself. Snivel sighed, shrugging as they headed out into the woods.

 ** _Pyro's POV (First Person)_**

I looked outside the window, looking at the Starter couple head out into the woods.

' _Thank Arceus I don't have work today..'_ I thought to myself, closing my eyes as I layed on the top of the bunk bed. Down at the bottom was Ada, a Servine who was a member of Team Valaskr, just like me.

"Pyro? You awake?" I heard the Servine ask, looking over to see a vine tapping the bed.

"Yes, Ada?" I answered, holding the vine with my paw.

"Do you...Like me?"

"Hm? What do you...Oh..." I stared at the vine, smiling. "Only as a friend, and my teammate. Why do you ask?" I didn't need to ask that last bit. I knew well why she asked.

"W-Well...I..." I heard her sigh. "You know what I mean don't you? You aren't oblivious about knowing when someone likes you or not.." I chuckled, tugging a bit on the vine as a signal for her to bring me down. She used her vines to bring me down from the top bunk, and as I was set down, I went up to her bed and layed down by her. She was always a shy, timid Pokemon, so I made sure she had some comfort, even when we were at home.

"I'm sorry Ada. If I may, what do you see in me that has made you attracted to me?" Ada blushed at this, stuttering anf mumbling.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. I just want to tell you that if you have feelings for me, you should...Probably forget about them now." Ada looked a shocked, but soon her expression saddened.

"But...But why?" She asked, holding onto my paws.

"There are better males out there to surprise and treasure you. I may hold you close, but only out of concern, not for love."

"Only because...I'm made fun of a lot.."

 _Years ago, Ada joined the group after tragic events she had gone through. She was teased by other initiates, mocking her silence and her shy personality. One day however, she had snapped, and the once quiet Servine had became one large distraction. A trainee at the campgrounds made fun of her, threw things at her and called her "weak". Taking the last straw, she revolted, shouting at the trainee, swearing and threatening him. She would've harmed him, if it wasn't for Ace, our commander to stop her before she did anything. The Commander had discussed with her the consequences of doing such things. She would be removed from the Team altogether, and disrespected if continued. As cruel as it was, She didn't let me, or anyone else for that matter, stand up for her. "Lilith...Pyro...It's ok." She would say, smiling at us. She stayed locked up in her home_ _for almost a week until I had begged her to come outside. She opened the door, but didn't walk out. As I walked inside, I saw Ada looking at a photo of a Seviper and a Serperior, as well as a small little Snivy. "My mother had died in an accident that happened near Pinwheel Forest. I...Don't know if you were aware of it, but a fire was started, and my mother did her best to help..." I remember her words exactly back then, and since then I promised her to be there for her whenever she needed company._


	3. Valaskr Journals - Chapter 3

Pyro

"Ada...Sleep well..." I said, looking back to see the sleeping Servine. She had sobbed a little, crying to herself as she weeped over her problems. I sighed as I walked through the campground streets, the cold winter breeze blowing through the air. I wandered around the empty roads having no particular destination in mind, until I heard a voice. I had ignored it for a little while until I realized it was someone singing a song. With every step, It got louder and louder. I had found myself trying to find the source of the voice, since no one was usually up at 6:30 in the morning, and my suspicions of who it was made me ever more curious. As I turned to the back of the garden, I saw a rather familiar Pokemon. Lilith, Team Valaskr's Co-Commander, was seemingly having a good time, perfectly hitting the notes of the song she sang. She suddenly stopped midway, her back faced to me.

"Good morning Pyro...Did my voice bring you in?"

My eyes widened as I heard her speak. She turned around to look at me, her light green eyes glistened and shined for a moment as she smiled.

"A-Ah...S-Sorry, Lilith..." I bowed down in respect. "I should've spoken up sooner instead of listening in..."

"No need for the formalities Pyro, It's quite alright. If anything, I'd expect someone who was up this early to find me."

"Oh? Were you expecting someone?" She shook her head, giggling.

"No, no. I had nothing to do this morning. I guess I was just killing time."

"I don't mean to go into personal territory, but wouldn't you...rather be in bed with the commander then out here by yourself?" I teased, smirking. The blush on her face couldn't have been anymore noticeable as she had trouble finding words to say.

"Er...Let's just say...It'd be cruel to ask for more then I've already had..." I couldn't help but chuckle, shaking my head.

"Look we were having a good time and that was all that mattered to us at that time..." She muttered to herself, looking away.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself..." I said playfully. I was going to turn and leave, but I felt a sudden, sharp pain on my back. I trembled forward, doing my best to stand up as the stinging pain rushed through my body. I saw Lilith collapse, and not soon after, so did I. I was able to make out a silhouette of a snake slithering toward me as I struggled to move.

"Damn it...Who's-" I stopped mid-sentence as a blade was suddenly put to my throat.

"Ssstay quiet, and I'll sssee that you live.."


End file.
